


Three Women, One Face

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [42]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah's history with the Petrova doppelgangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Women, One Face

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "500 Years of Solitude" with spoilers for that episode and "Red Door." Written for prompt #446 'Face.'

In a thousand years, Rebekah had only been with three women, and they all had the same face.

First there was Tatia, pure and full of life. Although their love was forbidden, they carried on in secret for years until Tatia’s untimely death.

Then there was Katherine, mischievous and clever. The two vampires encountered each other often over the years, never quite able to quench the fire they felt for one another.

And finally there was Elena, generous and strong. After Elena shut off her humanity, she and Rebekah had a brief, lustful night together.

And now that’s all over.


End file.
